dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Hath-Set (Arrowverse)
Vandal Savage (born Hath-Set), was a former Egyptian priest in the service of Ramses II. Biography ''Heroes Join Forces Vandal Savage arrives in Central City and sets his sights on Kendra Saunders. After Vandal attacks Kendra and Cisco, they turn to Barry for help. Realizing how dangerous Vandal is, Barry takes Kendra to Star City and asks Oliver and team to hide her until he can figure out how to stop Vandal. Flash Arrow Heroes Join Forces Oliver and Barry Allen take Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall to a remote location to keep them hidden from Vandal Savage while they figure out how to defeat him. Malcolm arranges a meeting between Vandal, Green Arrow and The Flash that doesn’t go as planned. Meanwhile, Felicity, Thea, Diggle and Laurel work with Team Flash to come up with a weapon powerful enough to destroy Vandal Savage. Legends of Tomorrow In the year 2166, the immortal villain Vandal Savage is on the verge of his final victory – total chaos and the utter destruction of humanity. As the world crumbles, the Time Master Rip Hunter takes matters into his own hands; he travels 150 years into the past to assemble a carefully selected team of heroes and rogues to stop him. Hunter has chosen what seems like an ill-matched group: Ray Palmer, Sara Lance, Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson, Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall. Together this unlikely group will attempt to stop one of the most formidable villains of all time, while they must learn how to not only be a team, but heroes as well. Tipped off to Vandal Savage's whereabouts, the team infiltrates a munitions deal with Professor Stein as their leader. Surrounded by some of the toughest criminals in the world, things quickly go from bad to worse when Savage realizes they don't belong there. A massive fight ensues and a piece of the Atom's suit falls off and into the wrong hands, which could potentially cause disastrous consequences in the future. Stein realizes the best way to retrieve the missing piece is to contact a brilliant man – his younger self. He, Sara and Jax head off in search of young Martin Stein, much to Rip's consternation. Meanwhile, Snart and Rory plan to steal a key element in defeating Savage but still unsure of his new teammates, Ray demands to come along on the mission. Carter helps Kendra remember something vital. Rip decides to weaken Vandal Savage by going after his financial assets. Rip and Sara infiltrate Savage's bank, but are discovered by his men. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities *'Immortality' *'Necrotic Empowerment' *'Regeneration' *'Resurrection' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Enhanced Senses' *'Magic' Relationships To be added Appearances/Actors *Arrowverse (2 films) **''Heroes Join Forces'' (First appearance) - Casper Crump **''Legends of Tomorrow'' - Casper Crump Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery To be added See Also *Vandal Savage Category:Hawkman Characters Category:Arrowverse Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Heroes Join Forces Characters Category:Legends of Tomorrow Characters Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Superhumans Category:Arrowverse Revived Category:Arrowverse Deceased Category:Green Arrow Characters